The present invention pertains to apparatuses for dislodging the products of combustion from the walls of chimneys, smokestacks and the like.
In an effort to obviate periodic manual cleaning of chimney and smokestack interiors various apparatuses have been devised such as those including a brush or brushes pulled through a smoke conduit by a flexible member reeved about pulleys mounted at the conduit ends. Typically, such arrangements rely on manual effort for brush travel and require some structural modification of the smoke conduit. Examples of such prior art apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 707,713; 1,859,166 and 4,349,989.